


Fanart Sandor/Sansa - Jailbait

by Paperdollgirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanart, Footbal Coach! Sandor, Inspired by Fanfiction, May/December Relationship, Sansa is 16, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Summary: Inspired by the wonderful story Out of Bounds by VillainsinLove. I read it yesterday and could not stop until this little piece was created. I hope you like it a little.Oh and please, please, please go read Out of Bounds and leave kuddos and comments. So maybe there will be a new chapter hopefully soon. Thank you. :)
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Fanart Sandor/Sansa - Jailbait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VillainsInLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainsInLove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out of Bounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469639) by [VillainsInLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainsInLove/pseuds/VillainsInLove). 



[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/47892/47892_original.png)


End file.
